The Wrong That Feels Right
by H.dollz
Summary: Desire. Pure and utter desire, and want and need. Those were to only words to describe what both Austin and Ally felt when they thought about each other. If only they weren't step-siblings. If only their parents hand't gotten married. AU fic. OOC. Austin/Ally Lemons-a-plenty, kids. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wrong That Feels Right**

* * *

I shouldn't be thinking about this.

Let me rephrase: I shouldn't be thinking about _him _like this.

But the mental images coursing through my mind were too strong to resist.

What the fuck was wrong with me? My life was great; awesome dad, amazing step-mom, and a great house, which we had just moved into recently, when my dad married Mimi Moon.

The bad part? My _amazing _step mom also came with a son. A son with gorgeous brown eyes, wild blond hair and a fuck-hot body.

My step brother. Austin.

Now, obviously I knew this was wrong. Me lusting after him like this. But I was so far gone, and I didn't know how to stop.

The truth was, I wanted him.

And I was going to have him.

I sat on the chair at my dressing room table, motionless.

I knew what I wanted to do. But I couldn't, not again.

I battled inwardly with myself.

_Just one more time... No, that's what you said last time. Have some self-control._

But by the time I'd finished the thought, I'd hitched my dress up around my waist, teasing myself through my damp panties.

"Fuck," I hissed, pushing my underwear to the side, and pushing two fingers in and out of myself, imagining it was his cock.

I had gone way beyond the point of help.

Not that I wanted any.

* * *

"Mimi says to get downstairs - it's time for school,"

I stepped into his messy room, kicking aside a hoodie on the ground.

His rooms smelt like aftershave and cigarettes.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Thought you were quitting." I said, referring the the smell of tobacco.

He smiled the lopsided, lazy smile that I loved so much. "It's a process."

We didn't say anything for a while then, until he looked up at me.

"Come here,"

I walked slowly towards him, trying to be casual about it, trying not to let him know how completely obsessed I was.

He gestured for me to sit, and I obeyed, sitting with my legs on wither side of his waist so I was straddling him.

I loved the way he felt underneath me, the way he reacted. His legs tensed, and he brought a hand to my upper thigh, pushing me down against him, and grinding against me, his dark eyes turning even darker.

"Ally! Austin! You're going to be late!" Mom called for the both of us, probably wondering what was taking so long.

His hand trailed down my side, to my waist, and I reluctantly moved from his lap, leaving a small wet spot on his jeans. Our gazes locked on the spot, his cock twitching beneath the fabric, and the look in his eyes was full of pure animalistic need.

"Austin! Ally!"

I sighed, pressing my legs together to ease the dull ache, and he noticed and smiled a little despite himself.

"I'll... see you later, Ally-cat," He said, ruffling my hair gently and stepping out of the room as if nothing had ever happened.

His words sent a shiver through me.

So it was going to be teasing, was it?

Well, two could play at that game.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, it's short, but, unfortunately, probably all of the chapters in this are going to be short form now on.**

**Sorry to dissapoint, if I did.**

**But go ahead and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wrong That Feels Right**

**a/n: The down-side to short chapters? I update very frequently. Enjoy...**

* * *

Days passed.

Many, many agonizingly long days passed.

He never talked about what had happened that morning again. I didn't bring it up either.

We acted like we always had - like a normal step-siblings, but every now and then, the facade would slip, and Austin would watch me for a second too long, or touch me more times than was necessary.

But the facade never slipped enough for anyone to notice something was up. Never that much.

I would act and smile, like a good girl, but every night, in the comfort of my own bedroom, I would fantasize, and shudder as orgasm after orgasm washed over me.

Sometimes, I wondered if I was the only one being affected this badly.

Was he stroking himself, dripping with desire for me, the way I was for him?

I hoped so.

That was my goal, after all.

* * *

It was hot. Hotter than it usually was in Miami, anyway.

I had started out that day wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tee, but as the heat had become more and more unbearable, I had changed into a short, sleeveless dress.

Another reason for my clothing choice was because of the fact that my family and I were going to visit one of my dad and Mimi's friends - and it would get hot in the car, especially since it was a three-hour drive.

An added bonus to my dress was that Austin had... well, _noticed it _would be an understatement.

When he'd seen me, his eyes had darkened in that way that I remembered and loved so much.

About half an hour into the car ride, I was minding my own business, trying to tune out Dad and Mimi being all lovey-dovey, when I felt Austin's hand on my upper thigh.

I immediately glanced downwards, but his movements were covered by his jacket. He moved his hand slowly upwards, and I tried to steady my breathing, wondering what he would do next.

I glanced at him, and saw that his gaze was fixated on his phone, pretending to text.

My breath grew heavier and heavier and his hand hitched up the hem of my dress so it was resting on my upper thighs, then trailing back downwards as far as my knees. Teasing me.

Mimi's squeal of _'I love this song!' _and the consequent sudden blare of music in the car as she turned up the radio volume distracted me enough that I didn't even notice when he spread my legs.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, the music loud enough that no one heard me but him.

He didn't reply, but I saw the corners of his lips lift in a smile.

My gaze flickered back up to our parents, so lost in each other that they didn't notice us.

His hands finally touched me, softly through my panties, and I slid down the chair and into his hand.

I gasped, and then quickly tried to cover it with a cough. It worked. His fingers moved slowly across my damp panties before finding my clit and giving it a little flick.

A small gasp escaped, and I felt his eyes on me before he leaned in.

"Ssh," he whispered. "Don't want anyone hearing you, do we?"

I tried to be good. His fingers were stroking over my panties, making me so wet and craving for him. Why did he have to do it here? Why couldn't he have waited until we got home?

My cheeks flushed, my heart sped, and I jumped, shuddering when his fingers pinched my clit hard through the thin material. If I hadn't already been trying to hold in my moans, I would have screamed, alerting everyone on what was going on. It was hard enough to keep a straight face as it was, and now he was upping the game.

I was mentally begging him to go beneath the thin cotton, to shove his fingers in me, but he just continued teasing me.

His hand sat warm against me, and my hips were begging to move. I pushed my hips up into his hand.

"Do you know how sexy you look in that dress, Ally? Do you know how much self control it took for me to stop myself from taking you then and there, as soon as I saw you wearing it?" His whispers broke through my resolve, and I let out a loud moan.

He pressed a finger against my clit, and I had to bite down on my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming. "You have no idea how much I want you right now," I managed to say, looking at him as I said it.

A low groan came from him, and he chose that moment to speed up his movements. He found my clit and focused on that. It was no longer a time of teasing; he was serious, and I couldn't keep still.

I struggled to keep it all in. He was driving me insane, to the brink, and he wasn't going to stop until I was gone.

"Come for me, Ally," he whispered, his fingers swirling against my throbbing clit. "Come for me here, in front of everyone."

I whimpered, fighting to keep any sort of normal exterior and knowing that I was failing.

Austin's heavy-lidded eyes fell to my lips. He licked his own, and I could tell he was fighting with himself. Holding back.

"I need to feel you come, Ally. Do it," he demanded harshly under his breath.

I turned, burying my head in his arm trying to stifle the scream that begged to come out as I came, soaking my panties and creating a wet spot on the chair beneath me. My whole body shuddered, and I moaned into his arm, biting the hidden flesh beneath. I was breathing hard and trying desperately to calm down before we drew attention.

"Good girl," He smiled, and I lowered my gaze to where I could see a bulge straining against his jeans.

He saw me looking and winked, turning his attention back to his phone.

* * *

**So what was your favorite part? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wrong That Feels Right**

* * *

I was sitting criss-cross on my bed, toying with my phone.

Something had been getting on my nerves ever since thee incident in the car, and it was that, first of all, Austin was always the one in control.

The way he manipulated me both turned me on and pissed me off, and I wanted it to be the other way around, for once.

But if I was going to reciprocate, _I _had to make a move.

It was going to be hard, considering we hadn't talked about what we'd been doing. Ever.

But I had the perfect opportunity now.

Both my mother and father were gone for the night.

Another problem, though - Austin's friend, Dez was here.

Normally, I wouldn't mind him being here. He was a lot of fun. But now his presence did nothing but annoy me, because he was getting in the way of what I wanted.

I looked at the screen of my phone, and realized, without l knowing it, I had started composing a text to Austin.

I sighed. It was time to stop being a pussy about this. If Austin could do this, so could I.

**Tell Dez to leave. -Alls**

I squeezed the phone in my hand, waiting, after I had sent the text, wondering how he would take it.

What if he refused?

I had a feeling he might. He didn't like being told what to do. He liked it to be the other way around.

**Why? -Aus**

I could just _see _his smirk.

**Don't ask. Just do it. -Alls**

**And if I don't? -Aus**

**Get rid of him, Austin. You have five minutes. -Alls**

He didn't text back.

I listened to the sounds coming from Austin's room. They had been playing some video game before now. I heard it being switched off. I wondered what excuse Austin was giving Dez.

I heard their voices. I heard Dez going down the stairs. I heard the front door opening and then closing. Then Dez driving away. Then Austin going back up to his room. Waiting.

I took a deep breath, and stood up.

I walked towards the door, my hand on my door handle, and he was there, on me, pushing me into the wall.

Desperation took over, and before either of us could think about stopping, his lips were on mine. My fingers tangled in his shirt, keeping him from pulling back, our mouths open, tongues tasting. He was sucking, licking, nipping, and devouring my lips. His hands squeezed my hips, pulling them against him, pushing his cock into me.

Fuck. Me.

He was hard.

I pulled back and found his eyes heavy-lidded and dark, lust driven and dangerous.

"Touch me," he begged. "Please, Ally, I need you to touch me."

A different kind of lust took over.

Different because there was no one around now, no-one to stop us.

Also different because the tables were turned. Now he was the one begging _me_.

My hand slid down between us, pressing against his hard length. His answering groan made my body shudder and my pussy clench and cry. I could feel the heat from the head of his cock through the fabric of his sweatpants.

"Ally," he said, his voice pleading.

I moved further down, then slowly back up, swirling around the tip and squeezing lightly. Austin growled, his head falling down to my shoulder where his mouth began to nip and suck. I began stroking him, wishing I was feeling his silky skin, tasting him. I wanted to suck him into my mouth and swallow his come.

He began to thrust his hips lightly into my hand, making me wet with the delicious sounds that fell from his lips. His breath was coming out in heavy pants, and my body was speeding up to match.

"Oh, Ally, fuck. Oh, fuck!" he panted, his grip tightening on my waist.

He tensed, his jaw locking onto my shoulder, and he began to shake. I could feel him pulsing beneath my hand, his cock firing off, creating a sticky wet spot.

It took a moment for his grip to relax, his lips lightly kissing where his teeth had been. His hands went lax, releasing me, and he straightened. Fingers traced lightly over my cheek, and he leaned to kiss me, light and almost reverent. He started to deepen the kiss, but my dad's voice boomed out from the floor below.

He looked down, surprised, and we heard my mother saying that the convention that they had been going to was cancelled.

I whimpered in dissapointment. Austin smiled.

"Later," He promised.

* * *

**You like?**

**Go ahead and tell me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wrong That Feels Right**

* * *

I was at a party with Trish and some other girls from school.

I wasn't enjoying myself.

Hell no.

Austin and I had fought before I left the house, and I was berating myself for saying things I shouldn't have said.

His words, my words, echoed in my head, hitting me again and again.

_"You're not going out dressed like that," his voice was angry._

_"And who's going to stop me?" I was mad. Very, in fact. I had been searching for a dress to wear to this party for months, and now I had found one that I thought was perfect._

_Sure, it was a little low-cut, and short, maybe a little tight, but I _liked _it._

_"Ally, since neither mom or dad are home, you're kind of my responsibility."_

_I narrowed my eyes at him._

_"I'm going out- wearing this- and there's nothing you can do to stop me."_

_He ran downstairs, blocking the front door, and I followed. He folded his arms across his chest._

_"Go change."_

_"Into_ what_?!" I yelled, close to tears._

_"Something less slutty."_

_"Why do you even care?"_

_He hesitated. "I care about you. You know that."_

_I glared, and, in that moment, I hated him. So I told him. "I hate you."_

_He blinked. I blinked._

_I did not just say that._

_No. No no no no no._

_He arms fell limp by his sides, and he relaxed his superior position, stepping aside from the door._

_"Fine." He spat. "Go."_

_I stood there, trembling. _

_"GO!" He said, shouting this time._

_I ducked my head and walked out the door._

I was such a stupid shit.

Austin hadn't came with me to the party either, the way we'd planned.

He was still at home.

I hated myself for saying those things. So much.

"Ally!" I looked to my right, and I saw Trish staring at me, exasperated. "What's on your mind? That's, like, the third time you've spaced out within ten minutes."

I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I'm just tired,"

Trish raised her eyebrows. "It's a guy, isn't it?"

I shook my head. "No, of course not!"

She shrugged, seeming to accept my explanation, and wandered off to get another drink.

I didn't want to be here.

I wanted to be with Austin.

But my own stupidity had prevented that.

I felt my phone vibrating against my thigh, and nearly spilled all the contents of my purse onto the floor in my rush to get to it.

It was Austin.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

The shadows. That's where I had to stand. Not because I'm not welcome there. Fuck no, but in the state I was in, there was no easy way of showing myself.

And by state, I mean hard.

I'm fucking hard.

For her.

_Again._

I sipped the Long Island in my hand, part of me tempted to chug. I wanted to let the alcohol slide in and cloud my mind. Perhaps then...perhaps then, sanity would return.

Impossible. I knew this. How many years had I lived, trying to fight this and losing with each time I laid eyes on her?

Better not to fucking think on that shit, because if I did I would surely snap.

I took another sip as I leaned against the side of the house and watched. Always watching. Always wanting from afar, barely afforded a little nibble of her when all I wanted was to fucking eat every inch. I'd known from the first time I met her, even though she was just fourteen, that she would be a problem for me.

Ally walked back and forth, mingling. The house were the party as being held was huge. There was a pool. A lot of her friends were inside said pool. Many others lingered around; the bar, the grill, the buffet table.

_Her._

Fucking little boys. Who the fuck did they think they were? I could see them drooling. It was making me sick. Granted, the barely-covering-anything dress she was wearing was sure to have that reaction on any hot-blooded fool, but still. Those legs were mine. I hadn't tasted them, yet. I hadn't tasted much of that sexy body, but it was fucking mine.

My phone vibrated in my pocket again. I almost ignored it. Almost. Then I took one more look at my _stepsister _and realized that she'd walked off into a quiet corner.

Her phone was in her hands.

I reached for my own phone, not taking my eyes off of her until the very last second, looking at her reply to my text.

_Where are you? Aren't you coming? You said you would. - Alls_

I smirked, finishing half my drink in one gulp. To say I was cocky would be an understatement. Those fuckers could all want her.

Only I was going to get her.

Was it wrong? Probably. But I was sick from fighting this shit. Sick from years of denying myself something my body needed to survive.

_Are you in a hurry to see me? - Aus_

I looked up, watching her. The lights around the pool bounced off her skin. One of her friends tried to get her attention. He failed, the fucker, because my girl's thoughts were filled by me.

_You promised you'd be here. I'm sorry. Please come. -Alls_

I could almost hear the pout in her tone. Across the backyard, even though it was nighttime, I could see enough of her face to see that she was, in fact, pouting.

I wanted to bite that bottom lip.

Suck on it.

Rub the tip of my dick across it and demand that she do something about the constant _state _she had it in.

_You seem to be fine without me. Looks like you have lots of people to distract you. -Aus_

I teased her. I couldn't help it. I knew she'd know I was there after reading that. Not that she would see me. She'd have to walk right by the side of the house to see me hidden in the shadows.

I saw her eyes widen. Her head shot up, her hair flowing across her shoulders as she looked around.

Searching.

For me.

My body throbbed, my lower abs clenching. I breathed in deeply, trying to get myself under enough control. It wouldn't do to just storm across the backyard and carry her off. No. As much as I'd love to lay claim to her right in front of all those teenaged fools, I knew I couldn't.

I didn't care if they found out after. Not anymore. Ally was mine, and eventually, everyone would know it. But explanations would have to take place _after _I had her. I didn't have enough sanity left to deal with anyone's shit.

_Where are you? -Alls_

She was walking around the backyard. In a daze. Several more of her friends tried to get her attention, but they failed. Her eyes were searching, bouncing off heads. I bit my lip, loving how her legs looked as she walked.

_Meet me inside. -Aus_

I knelt down, placing the now empty glass at my feet. Someone could find it later. Or leave it there. I couldn't care less. My brain raced, trying to catalog every entrance to the house. Which one would most likely be empty at this point? Last thing I needed was someone seeing and stopping me.

Time was of the essence, my cock reminded me.

_You're here. Where? -Alls_

I smirked again.

_Somewhere inside. Just get that sexy little ass in the house. -E_

She was getting close enough to the house now that I could see the moment she almost stumbled. I could see her throat jump with her gasp. I licked my lips, already imagining all that skin inside my mouth.

At my mercy.

Ally would need to go inside first. Once there, I could corner her somewhere and hopefully get her up to a room before anyone saw us.

I watched her swallow heavily. She looked down at her phone as she text me back, her hair sliding forward and hiding her face from everyone. Fuck, that hair. I couldn't wait to have it in my fist. To use it to my advantage.

I breathed deeply. Could've sworn her scent caressed the air, sliding towards me. I could almost imagine her on my bed already. Could imagine what she'd smell like in full heat. I watched from my hiding place for another three seconds. Saw another of those fucking idiots try to get her attention. The way his eyes fell to her ass as she walked away had me grinding my teeth.

The moment Ally's high-heeled foot stepped into the house, I turned and rushed down the side of the house. I wasn't going to go through the backyard.

I took the front steps two at a time. A few people mingling outside turned and watched me go by. I ignored everyone. One of the teenaged girls by the door smiled at me, her hair wrapped around one finger and her teeth on her lip.

I barely spared her a glance. She did nothing for me. She couldn't. She was nothing like the girl I was rushing towards. I took out my phone, and was about to text Alls one more time when I got through the door. I paused and looked up.

There, on her way up the stairs, with her phone in her hand, was my girl.

Already heading towards somewhere more private.

She made it up unto the landing of the second floor. A glimpse of maroon, lace cheekies slapped me across the face. Swallowing heavily, I took off, more determined than ever. So possessed that I could hear how hard my steps slammed against the stairs.

_Who are you wearing those for? - Aus_

Ally was halfway down the hall when she got my text. Her head shot up after reading it. I could see her hands trembling around her phone. She went to turn, to search me out.

I was already there.

"I asked you a question," I hissed into her ear, pressing my body hard into her back. Not stopping until I had her right against the wall next to my room.

"Austin," Ally breathed, her tone half-relieved and half-choked. She leaned into me, shamelessly pressing her body into my aching one.

I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her in tight and knowing that she could feel my heart thundering in my chest. "I asked you a question," I repeated, nuzzling her cheek.

Ally turned her head, whimpering as my nose passed along the corner of her mouth.

"Answer me, Ally," I demanded harshly, my body shaking with the last of my restraint.

"Austin," Ally _moaned _this time, tilting her head back and sliding her ass against my cock. She whimpered at the feel of it, her tongue peeking out and wetting those juicy lips.

I remembered them. I'd been haunted by the feel of them for too long. Raising one hand, I cupped her jaw and ran my thumb across her lips. Groaned at the feel of her wet heat. I stared at her mouth with an intensity I knew had to be frightening. When Ally bit her bottom lip, her teeth scraping across the pad of my thumb, I almost lost it. My hips pushed forward, pressing her roughly into the wall.

"Tell me or I'll walk away," I mumbled, pressing one hand against the wall. The hand that had been on her face slid down. Hips pushed forward, pressed hard.

"You wouldn't," Ally gasped, her pupils dilating.

I bit my lip. My hand slid down her stomach. Lower. Ally's breath sped up with every inch, and it didn't take long before she started rotating her hips back at me. I groaned, my neck tensing as I tried to keep my shit together.

I was failing.

"I would," I said, letting my fingers ghost across the edge of her short dress. Across her thighs. Ally let out that little whimper again, the one that had haunted my fucking dreams for months. "Because," I continued, closing my eyes and trying to think pass the demands of my blood, "right now, I'm convinced that you might have been waiting for someone else. "

"Bullshit," Ally growled, making my eyes snap open. If she pushed her ass any harder into my cock, I would lose it and end up fucking her.

Right there.

Right against the wall.

And fuck, the imagery was almost enough to drop me to my knees. Years, I'd been waiting fucking years for this.

"And the dress," I continued, smirking.

"You know I'm fucking wearing them for you," Ally harshly whispered, trying to turn in my arms.

I didn't let her. I couldn't. Her words snapped something inside my nervous system. I lost almost all of my control the moment she admitted that.

I tightened my arm around her, holding her in place. The hand that had been playing with her thighs forced its way under her dress. Ally let out a choked sound that made me wonder if I was hurting her.

Still, I couldn't bring myself to stop.

I didn't even give her time to think. I'd been waiting forever.

"Downstairs," I managed to pant, using every ounce of willpower I had to pull away from her.

"Why?" She gasped.

"We'll continue this at home," I promised her, walking - _running - _towards my car

* * *

**Your favorite part? review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wrong That Feels Right**

* * *

_I'll be waiting in my car. Remember, don't let anyone see you leave. -Austin_

I rushed down the stairs, keeping an eye out for anyone that might notice me. No matter what I did, the mere thought that I was about to have Ally made my dick harder. The lingering taste of her made my hunger for her worse. I passed a young girl on my way out the front door and saw how her wide eyes fell to my crotch.

No doubt about it. She could see the fucker. Nothing I could do, though, since it wasn't going anywhere until Ally got her hot little hands on it.

My heart actually raced as I neared my car. I jumped into my car, starting it and all but screeching my way down the driveway. I made a right, stopping to wait for Ally so that we could take off.

A minute passed. Then two. My leg jumped impatiently. I ground my teeth together, jaw twitching, and raised my phone up to eye level, ready to text the girl and find out where the fuck she was.

The passenger door opened, making my head shoot up. Her leg was the first thing I saw, curving into the car as she lowered herself into the seat. Ally closed the door, turning to look at me...

I pretty much lunged across the seat, cupping her head and slamming my lips against hers.

My phone fell somewhere, discarded.

Ally's hands clawed at my shirt, tightening around them and bringing me closer. The inside of my car filled with our breathless moans, her whimpers mixing with my growls as I all but devoured her mouth.

"Need...to...get you to...house," I panted, sucking on her juicy bottom lip.

Ally nodded, looking too cute in her eagerness. "Go. Go. Now. Drive," she said, pointing at the ignition but not letting me go.

Her tongue swirled wet along mine.

I nearly lost it right there. I forced myself to pull away from her and started the car, taking off and heading straight for the house. We lived thirty minutes away, but I barely made it past ten when the need to feel her again took over.

"Austin," Ally gasped when I slid my right hand up her thigh. Shocked as she was, she didn't fight me, spreading her legs for me like the good girl she was.

I flipped her dress up to her hips, shaking my head when I remembered the argument we'd had over it, sparing one quick glance out of the corner of my eye. Fuck me, those fucking panties would be the death of me. I wanted them between my teeth as I slid them off her hips.

But that would have to happen some other time. Right now, I needed them out of my way. "Take those off for me," I demanded, my right hand rough around her thigh, the left one squeezed around my steering wheel.

Ally whimpered again. That sound would come to be the end of me. I fought to keep all of my concentration on the road even as I felt her move to do as I asked. We got to a red light just as I saw her panties fall to the floor, the maroon lace wrapped delicately around her heeled shoes.

I turned to her, biting my lip and locking eyes with her for a second while my right hand rose and connected with hot flesh. Ally's mouth fell open and her brow tensed, but she didn't break my stare. Didn't look away even as I slid my middle finger into her slit.

"So wet for me," I groaned, eyes becoming heavily-lidded. I looked down, almost losing all my self-control as I spread her lips and saw her pussy for the first time. "Holy fuck..."

A horn beeped behind us, but I didn't pull away from her. I continued playing with her bare lips and swollen little clit even as I turned and drove past the green light. Ally writhed and moaned on my seat the whole way, incoherent curses mixing with my name and making my blood boil.

I slid my middle finger into her two minutes away from my house, knowing I couldn't take it any sooner than that. Ally twitched and thrust up towards it, her walls squeezing in that way that told me she was close. "Not yet," I warned, unwilling to remove my finger. "Hold it, Ally."

"I can't," Ally mewled in a needy tone.

"Fucking hold it, Ally!" I barked, out of control. Knowing that if I felt her come, we weren't going to make it to the house. I would pull the car over and take her right in the back seat like some wild monster. To make matters worse, I couldn't bring myself to pull my finger out of her, her wet heat sucking on it so perfectly that I wanted to be inside her for as long as possible.

Possibly forever.

The driveway to the house came into view. Ally clenched around me, panting heavily and clearly trying to do as I said. I smirked, feeling tenderness fill me, oddly enough. "Austin," She groaned, writhing in her seat. "I can't...I need-"

Pulling my finger out, I placed it at her lips and watched her mouth tentatively open, her tongue swirling around the tip. Leaning forward, I cupped her cheek and kissed her lips lightly, too afraid I would lose it if I kissed her any harder.

"Get out of the car and up those stairs before I maul you right here for all to see," I growled and smiled when she drew in a ragged breath, throwing the car door open.

She pulled her dress down and stepped out, practically running for the stairs. Which was quite a feat in those fucking hot shoes of hers. I was quickly on her ass, literally, as soon as she reached the bottom of the steps. My cock grinding into her backside as we climbed.

I was so lost in her. She turned in my arms, slipping her fingers around my neck and into my hair, pulling me down to her. We were so close, I kissed her hard and deep, my hands digging for my keys in my pocket.

I pinned her against the door, my lips moving down her neck, licking, nipping, and sucking while I tried to figure out which of the ten keys went to the damn door. Finally locating it, I unlocked the door and turned the handle.

My arm was wrapped around her waist, which was the only reason she didn't go crashing to the floor. A good thing, as I probably would have said it was close enough and dove in. My foot caught the door and slammed it closed behind us.

We were in, we were there, and we were alone. I needed to see her naked. I'd dreamed about it for years, the little bikinis she would parade around in leaving little to the imagination, but I needed it all.

"Take it off," I commanded, reluctantly pulling away as I grabbed the hem of my own shirt and pulled it over my head.

When I looked back, she hadn't moved, her eyes glued to my chest and abs. I growled at her, and her eyes shot up. They were heavy with lust, but still she didn't move.

"Do I have to rip it from you? Because if I do, I guarantee you won't ever be wearing it again."

Her eyes brightened, and she smirked at me. Fucking smirked. If she thought I was joking or that it was just a threat, I didn't know or care. Unable to contain the beast any longer I stepped up to her and fisted the bodice of her dress, the fabric tearing beneath my hands until it fell from her body.

Ally froze, panting as I stared down at her. She started trembling so hard, I could see it. Something of what I was feeling must have shown on my face. Her body was...it was...

"Austin!" Ally cried when I bent and threw her over my shoulder.

Heart thundering, I stomped across my living room and straight into my room. There, I threw her on the bed and literally jumped in after her. I crawled between her spread legs, pressing my aching cock into her and grinding against her even though I was still in my jeans.

Ally arched into me, dragging me down and kissing me desperately. Her body was fucking calling to me in every way possible, but I couldn't stop grinding into her long enough to get my damned jeans off.

"Austin. Off," Ally breathed against my lips, her hand wrapping around my belt and tugging.

I grunted and slammed into her, on the verge of coming. The jeans had to come off. But I was so far gone, aching so bad, that I couldn't stop seeking out relief in any way I could get it.

_You're going to fucking come in your jeans instead of her? Are you serious?_

"God damn it," I growled, somehow finding the strength to pull away from her. I rose up on my knees between hers and tore at my belt. Ally lay in front of me, legs spread and chest heaving as those sinful eyes watched me part my jeans.

The moment I had them low enough, my cock sprang right out, the head fucking purple from the pain I was in. Ally bit her lip, her brow tensing in that way that spoke of pure need.

The tip of my cock leaked, throbbing.

I got off the bed long enough to drop the jeans and kick off my shoes and socks.

My eyes were locked on her bare pussy, glistening with her juices. I wanted to taste her; I needed to. Climbing back on the bed, my head dipped down between her thighs, my tongue licking up her slit, ending with a flick to her clit.

She jumped beneath me and I took another lick, moaning before my mouth latched onto her little mound. She was so sweet, but I had to let go. I needed release.

My lips moved up her body, kissing as I moved over her, my hands palming her breasts, teasing her nipples. I had to give her pleasure now, because soon it would be pain. It couldn't be helped. This was her first time. I latched onto one of her tight pink peaks, my hips grinding into her. My cock was screaming at me to take her, to make her mine.

One hand wound into her hair, lips mashing to hers as I rocked against her slit, coating my cock. My other hand moved down taking hold of my cock, rubbing the tip at her entrance, seating the tip inside.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear and thrust in.

My vision went white, and it took everything in me to hold still, to let her adjust. She gasped and whimpered, her body tense, nails digging into my skin. I lightly kissed up and down her neck, trying to help her relax.

"Breathe, baby," I whispered, and she blew out a ragged breath I'm sure she hadn't known she was holding.

I leaned back to look at her, my fingers brushing away her hair. I stared down at her, hating the little wince on her face. When a single tear leaked out of the corner of her eye, my thumb came up and lovingly brushed it away. I told myself to stay still, to let her adjust no matter how much I needed to move inside the heat surrounding me.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, breathing deeply through my nose.

"I'm fine," she whispered, moving slightly.

I hissed, every muscle tensing. My thighs started aching from the pressure of holding back, all of my instincts demanding that I push deeper.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" I gritted out, nuzzling her face and kissing her cheek lightly.

Ally returned my kiss with a light one of her own before pressing her cheek against mine and pushing my face up. As soon as she had enough room, the girl kissed me, softly sucking on my upper lip.

Self-control was almost nil. I clawed at the pillow under her head, letting her kiss me and trying to hold back. Trying to give her more time. When Ally licked at my lips, I tilted my head and let her in, groaning loudly as the pleasure of her tongue only teased my cock further.

"Ally," I choked, biting her bottom lip too hard.

Ally gasped under me, her body jerking.

"Oh fuck. Baby...I can't..."

"I think I'm ok," she breathed, her hands sliding down my back. "I think..." and she moved slowly, experimenting.

I moaned, head falling back on my shoulders.

_Don't move. Don't fucking move..._

But Ally did. Again. And again. By the third lift of her hips, I was lost. I looked back down at her, pushing myself up on my arms and staring into her eyes. "Let me know if it gets to be too much." That's the only warning I gave her. Eyes still locked with hers, I drew back.

Slid in.

Nearly busted my nut right there.

Ally's mouth fell open, the look of surprise on her face mixed with awe. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat. I couldn't blame her. My jaw clenched as I fought to hold on, and I slid into her again.

Fucking heaven. Tight, pulsating heaven. "Waited so fucking long," I groaned, moving a little faster.

"Austin!"

Her hands slid all the way down my back, her little nails digging into my ass cheeks. On my next thrust, she pulled me in harder, causing my hips to slam against hers.

"Fuck! _Ally_."

"_Oh, _oh. That's...so good. Do it again!"

I slammed one hand against the headboard behind her head, bracing myself. Doing as she asked, I thrust into her again, a combination of pain and pleasure mixing on her face. She was sore, but if I could keep hitting that spot, maybe it wouldn't be so bad... maybe I could make her come.

Oh, God. I _needed _to make her come.

"You like that, baby?" I asked, voice rough as I rotated my hips inside her.

Ally nodded, little pants leaving her and landing on my skin. I loved feeling her breath on me, her skin, the wet heat of her pussy and its too-tight hold...

"I've never felt anything like this," I confessed, angling my hips and thrusting roughly.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, rocking her hips as I moved in her. My free hand trailed down her thigh, grasping under her knee and hitching it over my hip. With one hand on her, the other secured to the headboard, I made certain the angle was good, and I lost control.

My girl's eyes rolled back into her head, mouth falling open as each thrust of my hips drove my cock directly into the spot that drove her mad. I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Every sinuous move...her leg rose and wrapped around my hips...pulling me deeper...harder..._faster..._

"God damn it, Ally. Your pussy...amazing. Will never get enough." I could barely breathe, her walls shivering along my length and squeezing even tighter. "Fuck. Oh God. Baby?" Eyes wide, I watched her, not believing what I was feeling.

Not believing that she seemed to actually be _close._

"Austin. Your cock... Never thought. Oh, fuck-"

"You're gonna come for me, Ally?" My voice rasped, almost as harsh as my thrusts were turning. _Easy. Slow. She's new to this... _But Ally raised her other leg, now using both to urge me deeper.

Her nails dug in more hard, so hard I could've sworn she drew blood. "You are." I was gasping, barely holding on. "You're about to fucking - _Oh God. Allyyy..."_

"_Austin_!" she nearly shrieked, her eyes actually afraid as she arched up under me and froze.

Her walls collapsed. The wet suck drove me under, obliterating my common sense, unleashing a wave of mind-numbing pleasure that seared me from the inside out. I jerked into her, my voice screaming out, my heart sputtering inside my chest.

Head thrown back, I rocked my hips in circles, letting her body milk me and feeling like a part of me might actually not survive. White light filled my eyes as I exploded within her tight walls. It was fucking euphoria. It felt like I'd finally reached nirvana.

My muscles went lax, and I collapsed down on her, shudders coursing through both of us.

"Fuck, that was…that was…" I trailed off against her neck.

"Yeah, it sure was," she agreed and we both laughed.

I was trying not to squish her with my weight any longer, and propped up on my forearms once feeling returned. My head was still in the crook of her neck, and I couldn't stop licking and nipping at the skin there. She tasted too good to let go.

"We should probably get dressed," I said after a few minutes of listening to her moan, kissing up her jaw to her lips.

"No," She pouted, pressing her cheek against my chest. "Not yet,"

I relaxed next to her, happy to oblige.

* * *

**You likey? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wrong That Feels Right**

**This is the last chapter - I apologize for it being short. Thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

"Baby, I'm home," I called, slamming the door shut behind me.

There was no response, which was odd. Her car was out front. I threw my briefcase onto the counter and walked in. It was pretty silent in our apartment, with the exception of a small humming coming from the bedroom.

I smiled in the doorway to the master bedroom, my cock getting hard as I gazed at her in her little tank top and cheekies. She was sprawled out on the bed, ear buds in, bopping away as she worked on the papers surrounding her, making her ass jiggle, enticing me more.

After her our first time, Ally and I only progressed, spending as much time we could together. It went on for months, Ally spent every weekend she could with me. She was "checking out the campus" where I attended school. We never left the apartment unless it was to get food.

I was offered a job for after graduation from one of my internships, right as Ally found out she was accepted to my school. She moved in with me for school since I lived on campus. Our parents were grateful I was being such a nice big brother, to give my little sister a place to stay instead of the dorms. I found a nice two bedroom apartment to make it look convincing for when they dropped in. We always kept the bedroom door closed so that they didn't see our clothes mingled together in "my" room.

We joked about how Ally loved to thank me for not making her stay in the dorms. On her knees, on her back. Every single day, and I loved it. We'd even made a game of it.

She must have felt me staring at her, because her head popped up. As soon as she saw me, she jumped from the bed and leapt into my arms, kissing me hard.

"Mmm, you're back!" she exclaimed.

I grabbed hold of her ass, groaning as I push my now hard cock into her stomach.

"You've made a mess of the bed. Where are you going to 'thank' me today?" I questioned, moving my head to her neck and nipping.

She moaned, fingers clenching onto my jacket. I pulled back and she was smirking up at me.

"Well, I've been a bad girl, and I haven't made dinner tonight," she said, and the gears in my head whirred to life.

"I'm going to get undressed while you go make dinner. Naked," I said and she rocked against me. "On second thought, leave your panties. I want to rip them off of you for being such a bad girl. Don't forget to put on your apron." I smacked her ass and she gasped. I leaned down and caught her bottom lip between my teeth.

"Yes, brother dear," she replied and I swatted her ass for her little pet name and to get her moving.

She padded away, and I couldn't help but watch her hips sway as she walked down the hall, stripping her shirt off as she went.

To most, she was my little sister, but more and more were getting to know her as my girlfriend.

Trish knew. She was the only person that knew.

It had been our fault, really. We had been careless, and the time had come when she had walked in on us.

To her credit, she didn't act disgusted or even shocked. She had even told us that she suspected it.

We were still trying to figure out how to tell our parents, knowing it had to happen soon. Eventually we'd have to tell everyone about us, because one day she was going to be my wife. One day I was going to marry her.


End file.
